tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Aberrants
Aberrants were a small army of GRY TF2 Monsters consisting of Demomen, Pyros, Spies and Soldiers, engineered by Dr. Schadenfreude through genetic experiments. They were created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Appearance The Aberrants were GRY Demomen, Pyros, Spies and Soldiers who usually wore eerie white masks to conceal their malformed faces. They tended to assume somewhat primal poses and some of them moved on all fours. Origin The Aberrants were the first TF2 Monsters created by Dr. Schadenfreude. Like Golem, Razor and Shriek, they were a result of granting regular GRY mercenaries special abilities through genetic engineering. However, whereas the aforementioned trio are successful specimens, the Aberrants were unstable semi-failures due to the imperfection of the underdeveloped method used to create them. Once the advancements that made Razor and his team reliable were achieved, Schadenfreude returned to his older experiments and salvaged them into a fairly functional state. Afterward, he began a cloning procedure, possible thanks to the relatively simple genetic make-up of the Aberrants, in order to form a small army to replace the obsolete synth soldiers. The Destroyer was the most successful of the Aberrants, a unique GRY Engineer TF2 Monster rendered immensely powerful thanks to the valuable genetic material obtained from the Mastermind Vagineer. Personality and Behaviour Vicious and feral, the Aberrants were extremely hostile and dangerous savages. It is important to note, however, that they were not mindless brutes. While simple-minded, they were obedient toward their superiors and occurrences of infighting are unheard of. Furthermore, whereas they were unable to devise complex plans on their own, their in-combat behaviour may be likened to that of clever predators. Additionally, they served as fairly competent sentries. They did generally experience fear and attack far stronger opponents without hesitation. Powers and Abilities One shared trait of the Aberrants in terms of combat capacity is their peak human fitness. Their strength, durability, stamina, agility and speed all represent the upper limit of what a human may theoretically achieve through strenuous training. Other than that, the Aberrants possessed a wide variety of more or less exotic superpowers, including the ability to cast lightning, fire or ice, enhanced agility, flight, teleportation and invisibility among many others. Each Aberrant had only one special ability at his disposal. Faults and Weaknesses *As it has been already mentioned, the Aberrants were unintelligent and their semi-animalistic behaviour may have hindered their combat efficiency at times. *Their physical fitness did not compare to that of many mid- and high-rank TF2 Monsters, and the power of their special abilities were limited. *In addition, each Aberrant's superpower may have countered with appropriate measures. Trivia *The idea to create an army of generic TF2 Monsters who serve Dr. Schadenfreude was partly inspired by Pencer's robotic army. Another reason was simply to create a high number of "generic" TF2 Monsters with a variety of special abilities. *Destroyer was technically an Aberrant, but due to his uniqueness and immense power he was not grouped with them. *The Aberrants were originally supposed to wear matching Halloween Masks. However, due to the issues with their faces protruding from beneath the masks even when attached with the Bonemerger tool, the creator decided to replace them with the Phantom Facade from the Night of the Living Update pack. This is the same type of mask Team Killer dons. There is no relation between him and the Aberrants, though. *There was a single unique Aberrant Pyro who wore Foster's Facade. Notable Videos *''Endgame'' Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Created by a Monster Category:Glass Cannons Category:GRY Team Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan